Of Course it Happens to Me!
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: A ship explosion causes the eldest of three to be in charge of taking care of her two sisters. Paul and Reggie just so happen to hear about them on the news and Reggie suggestes to take them in. During this big adventure, Paul seems to like her. Eng names
1. Prologue

**Of Course it Happens to Me.**

New fanfic time. Okay everybody together. On three, 1…2…3 HOORAY! Not really.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Prologue**

A young girl, about the age of fifteen, sat on a boat reading her book. It was a book about legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. She smiled when she got to a certain picture of Arceus. She always loved to see that picture of it. She noticed it had been strangely quiet for about ten minutes. She looked behind her to see her younger sisters sitting on the ground bored. She closed the book and walked over to them. She really didn't understand how they were twins. The first twin was in a bubbly cheerleader faze while the other was in the 'life sucks like a straw' faze. They looked up at their sister with their full of makeup eyes. They both sighed. The older girl shook her head. Her blond hair fell in her face and natural, 'no makeup' eyes. She flipped her hair out of her eyes. Something suddenly shook the boat. The girls were lurched around as the ship rocked back and forth. A woman, who was wearing a maid's outfit, came up to them. She got them up and took them to a nearby lifeboat and helped them into it. They got in without question and the lifeboat was lowered until it touched the water. The ropes holding it were cut and they landed in the water with a splash. The ship they were just on exploded and sent a wave so big the boat almost flipped over from the impact. The girls looked up to see the bodies' of both workers on the boat and their own parents. Tears welled in all the girls' eyes. The bubbly twin burst into a crying spell. The eldest pulled the weeping twin against her and rocked her gently. They all huddled together to keep warm and wait for help.


	2. Chapter 1

Of Course it Happens to Me.

The real story starts here. By the way, it will mostly be in my character's point of view.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 1**

Officer Jenny was driving her boat to the stated site of the explosion. She looked around to search for anything that could prove that victims were involved and perhaps killed. She reached the site that the witness described. Sure enough, bodies were afloat on the water. She reached down and touched the nearest victim's skin. It was cold. She confirmed that there were no survivors that were on the ship.

"How sad. They lost their lives at the hands of someone else," she sympathized to no one in particular.

She looked around the area a bit more. She spotted something slightly out of her sight. She got out a pair of binoculars and looked towards the object. Once they had focused on the object, Jenny gasped in shock. It was a lifeboat. Hope sparked brightly in that direction. She quickly put the boat into drive and raced towards the lifeboat. As soon as she was close she roped the boat and pulled it next to hers. She saw the three girls lying in the boat, unconscious from dehydration. She quickly pulled the limp girls onto her boat and sped off for the nearest port, which happened to be Veilstone port.

* * *

Paul was sitting on the couch in his living room. Reggie just came back in from spending time with the Pokémon outside. Paul was flipping through the channels on their TV. A special news report came on about a ship that exploded after being shot by a torpedo. He went to the next channel but Reggie caught the story.

"Hold on Paul. Turn it back," he said.

Paul did what he was told and turned back to the news report. Officer Jenny was now on doing an interview with the reporter.

"We have confirmed that the three girls were the only survivors," Jenny said.

"Jeez, that's sad," Paul said with sarcasm.

"Hush Paul," Reggie scolded.

Paul didn't say another word and listened to the report as well.

"Jenny, have the girls or their families been confirmed?" the reporter asked.

"We have no files on the girls here in Sinnoh but we will be asking them to explain to us what happened when they awaken."

"Interesting. And what hospital are they in and what is their condition?"

"The three are staying at the hospital in Veilstone city and are in stable condition."

The report ended at that last sentence.

"Veilstone city?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, that's what they said," Paul answered.

Reggie got up from the chair he had sat down in during the report. He walked over to the door and opened it. He saw Paul wasn't following him and leaned against the doorway.

"Well? You comin'?" he asked.

"That depends. Where are you going?" Paul said with no feeling at all.

"To the hospital to see those girls."

"I'll pass."

"C'mon Paul. These girls have nobody except each other. In fact, these girls may not have each other because they're not related."

"Fine," Paul agreed stubbornly.

He also got up and followed his big brother to the hospital in the city. They went inside the large building with the sound of everyone talking in the waiting room. Reggie went to the counter and was greeted by a female nurse.

"Hello Reggie. What can I help you with today?" she asked.

"We saw the news report about the girls just a few minutes ago. We were wondering if Jenny was allowing visitors to see them," he said.

"I believe she said it was okay for people to see them."

"Yes it's quite alright to see them Reggie," Jenny's voice said from behind him.

He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. He turned to her while Paul walked up to stand beside him.

"Follow me boys," she said.

The brothers followed her to a room in the hospital. She opened the door for them and they walked in. The door closed with a soft click behind them. The brothers walked over to the bed with the blond haired girl lying in it. She was breathing lightly to show she was sleeping. Their shadows came over her eyes and she began to stir.

My Characters P.O.V

Darkness. That's all I saw. I just floated in it. I wished it would stop because it made pain shoot through me every time I tried to move. I couldn't cry out either. I wonder of my sister. I then remembered the faint sound of a motor boat just before my conscious left me. I suddenly saw a light in my dark world. I floated towards it and surprisingly it didn't hurt. I slowly opened my eyes to see two boys looking at me from above. Even though it hurt, I slid to the back of the bed.

"Who are you?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Of Course it happens to me!**

Okay… so… I had a lot of comments with questions about this story. Well let me tell you something, it will all be answered in this chapter. And it's like you guys don't know what a prologue is. I think I'm gonna cry! By the way, it will always be in my character's POV unless she is sleeping or unconscious.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 2**

The boys looked at me with concern. The taller one reached towards me. I back away as far as I could go before pain shot through me. He pulled his hand away. I relaxed a tiny bit. I pulled my knees to my chest with my feet crossed at my ankles.

"Well," I said, "who are you?"

"My name's Reggie," the taller one said, "and this is my younger brother Paul." 

I nodded to them both. I let my head sink so that my forehead touched my knees. I looked up so fast that I gave myself a headache.

"Where are they?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Who?" the taller one, Reggie I think it was, asked.

I turned my head to the left to see my two sisters, who are twins, lying in separate beds beside me. I sighed in relief and relaxed the rest of the way. The two boys followed my gaze to my sisters. Reggie turned back to me with a questioning look on his face.

"My two younger sisters," I explained.

He did an 'oh' in understanding. I was watching my sisters rest peacefully when it dawned on me. My Pokémon! Where are they? My hands went to my belt, where I keep my poke balls. My belt was just a belt. I searched around franticly for my bag. That was the only other place they could be. I found my bag on the floor at the bottom of the bed.

"Um… could you… hand me that bag, Reggie?" I asked nervously.

He reached down, picked up my bag, and replied, "Sure, uh…"

"Samantha. Sam for short," I told him as I retrieved my bag from his hand.

I searched the bag using both my sight and touch. My poke balls aren't in here either. I gasped aloud. My poor Pokémon! My poor, poor Pokémon! I removed my hands from bag and sulked. I hope they're okay where ever they are.

"What are you looking for?" Paul asked me, not entertained.

I crossed my arms. Geez! You'd think he was living a horrid life all the time. I sniffed and scowled. Why should I tell him what I'm looking for? That's my business and my business alone. Reggie elbowed Paul lightly.

"Please tell us so we can help you," Reggie said.

I thought for minute on whether I should tell them. I know one thing, Reggie is so better at talking to people nicely than Paul. I sighed, deciding I would tell them.

"My Pokémon. I have quite a few but I don't know how many survived," I said.

I looked down again at the thought of loosing all my Pokémon. My eyes welled up tears. Even if I did loose them all, I know that they all went to the big poke ball in the sky and are in a better place. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened at the sudden touch. My eyes darted to rest on the hand. I let my eyes travel up the hand's arm to rest on Reggie's face. I relaxed when I saw it was him. He rubbed my shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find them. Even if Paul doesn't, I'll find your Pokémon," he said.

I nodded to him in thanks and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I heard the door to the room opened. I looked up to see Officer Jenny coming over to my bed. I watched her walk over and lean down to look into my eyes. I stared at her steadily, never letting my eyes leave hers.

"Who are you? And who are they?" she asked, motioning to my sisters at the last question.

"I'm Samantha. Those two," I motioned to my sisters before continuing, "are my younger sisters Vivian and Emily."

"Are they twins?"

"Yes, they're twins but in very different phases right now."

"What's your last name Samantha?"

"VanHerran. Samantha, Vivian, and Emily VanHerran"

"Whoa! VanHerran?" Reggie interrupted, "you mean like THE VanHerran?"

"Yeah," I replied.

Officer Jenny just looked at me with confusion before her face turned to understanding.

"You're the eldest daughter Tryon and Wenda VanHerran aren't you?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Who?" Paul asked, actually confused.

Shock! He has feelings!

"Mr. and Mrs. VanHerran. They are, or were, some of the greatest people who worked with Pokémon. Tryon VanHerran was one of the greatest Pokémon trainers ever, his wife, Wenda VanHerran, was one of the greatest coordinators who ever lived, and his father, Drake VanHerran, was the greatest breeder ever," Reggie explained to Paul.

I sighed. I hated that everyone knew me by my family. I don't want people to like me because I'm rich. I want people to like me for my skills and the type of Pokémon I have. Reggie turned to me with the biggest grin on his face ever.

"Your grandfather is a true inspiration to me Sam! He's the one who I saw and told myself that's what I want to be when I grow up. I would love to meet him," he said with the smile still on his face.

"Well then you're just out of luck," I told him.

His face fell, "Why?" he asked.

"He passed away from old age a month ago," I said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said quickly.

"It's alright. You didn't know," I told him.

Reggie and Jenny spoke to each other about my parents and grandfather. I looked to my sisters once again. I really hope they're okay. As the eldest living member of the VanHerran family, I've got to take care of my sisters, our Pokémon, and myself. Shouldn't be too hard right? Right? I was still in my own thoughts when I felt hot breath on the back of my neck. I jumped slightly at the warmth. I turned to see that Paul had moved to stand directly behind me. I sighed and turned back to my sisters.

"What d' you want Paul?" I asked coldly.

"Well aren't you a nice person," he said sarcastically.

"And you think your any better?" I retorted.

"Touché," he said after about ten seconds.

I smirked to myself in victory. I just beat Paul at his own game. If I can do that then I can totally take care of my family.

"Now what d' you want?" I asked again.

"Just wanted to know what you were thinking about," he said.

"Who said I was thinking?"

"Because I can just tell these things."

"Hmph."

I didn't answer him. Instead, I found the book I had been looking at before the boat exploded. Literally. I flipped it open to the page I had been on before. It was undamaged and still in perfect condition. I looked at the picture. It was a picture of Arceus getting the jewel of life back from a historian. I've always felt like I've had and have a connection with Arceus. I don't know why though. Just always have I guess. A bit of my blond hair fell into my eyes. I was just about to push it back before someone beat me to it, tucking it lightly behind my ear. I looked to see that Paul was looking over my shoulder. He tucked the strand of hair behind my ear. My guess was that he was looking at the book but now he was looking at the strands of hair he tucked behind my ear. I looked down and turned my face slightly so he wouldn't see me blush. Reggie and Jenny turned back to us while we were staring at the picture again.

"Well Samantha," she started as I turned to her, "I suppose that's all I need. You should get more rest. Reggie has agreed that he and Paul will stay here while you rest to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Thank you Reggie. I don't know how I can repay you," I said.

"No payment needed. I mean you're the eldest of your family now. You're gonna need all the help you can get for the time being," Reggie replied.

I nodded and laid down in the bed. I yawned lightly before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Of Course it happens to me!**

So, yeah. On with the story.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 3**

I awoke several hours later after I fell asleep. It was a nice nap. As promised Reggie was still in the room when I woke up. Paul was there too but why would he notice me? I mentally shrugged Paul off my mind. Reggie told me that my sister woke up while I was asleep. They also got an explanation on what was going on before falling back asleep. Good. Less explaining I have to do. Reggie and I told about ourselves and of our lives. Reggie and Paul are so lucky by the way. They got to live a normal life 24/7 while I had to go to boring parties and learn for about three fourths of my day. Sounds fun doesn't it? None the less I listened to his stories as he listened to mine. With interest. During one of his stories, Officer Jenny came back into the room. She was holding four different poke balls. My hope skyrocketed. Something wasn't right though. I had more than four Pokémon. Well, there goes most of my hope. She came up and handed me the poke balls.

"Are these it?" I asked distressed.

"I'm afraid so. The rest are gone. Dead. I'm sorry," she answered.

I looked down to my wrist where I had a red ribbon tied around my wrist. Please Arceus. Please let her be one of the ones that are still with me! I tossed one of the poke balls in the air. It opened revealing a large, beautiful Pidgeot. I perked up at the sight of her. My beautiful winged bird.

"Pidgeot!" I yelled.

I held out my arm. She flew up and landed gracefully on my arm. I stroked her chest feathers lightly. She let out a small cry at my touch and put her cheek feathers against my cheek. I rubbed cheeks with her lightly. Just like the old times. Just like the good times. Good times… that's two words I haven't used in a while.

"That's an amazing Pidgeot," Reggie said.

"She is. I trained her myself," I told him.

He had a slightly impressed look on his face. I smirked lightly and returned Pidgeot to her poke ball. I picked up another one and threw it into the air. A small Mudkip was dwelling inside it. It was the child of my very strong Swampert. Apparently he survived but his father didn't. After giving the young mud fish Pokémon a pet, I put him back into his poke ball. I set it with Pidgeot's poke ball before picking up another. The next one held my lovely Gardevoir. I returned her after patting her shoulder. Still not the one I'm looking for though. My heart sank low. One poke ball left. I closed my eyes and threw it up into the air. Please, please, please be the one I'm looking for! I heard it open and the Pokémon appeared on the floor. I cracked my eyes open into tiny slits before getting attacked with a long, wet tongue. Yes! It's my Mightyena!

"Down girl," I said giggling.

She stopped licking my face and sat right beside me. I wrapped my arms around her furry neck and hugged her tightly. I pulled away with the biggest smile on my face. I took the red ribbon and tied it in a big bow around her neck. She recognized the ribbon immediately because she lied down on my bed with her head in my lap. I absentmindedly stroked the top of her head. I heard Reggie breathlessly say wow. I looked at him. He had a look of impress on his face. I looked to my bite Pokémon with pride. It's easy to see my Mightyena is strong. A baby could see her and understand to stay away from her if she wasn't trained and domesticated. Of course my girl is so sweet and knows how to control her anger until she needs it. That's why I love her. I began to feel tired again. I yawned loudly. Reggie took notice in my yawn.

"You should go back to sleep. You still need more rest," he told me.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused.

"Why? Do you want me here?" he questioned.

"I don't want to sound like a kidnapper or a stalker but I love hearing your stories. You and Paul live a life I have only dreamed of. I would love to hear more of your stories. So yes," I said but then added, "Please?"

He looked shocked by my explanation but it quickly passed into happiness.

"Of Course! After hearing your stories you would think I would've picked up on that. Stupid me," he said laughing.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

I snuggled down into the covers of the bed. Mightyena snuggled up next to me. I placed my hand lightly on her neck before falling back into a deep sleep. Comforted now by the warmth of my kind wolf-like Pokémon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Of Course it happens to me!**

I got nothing to say but that I've got only three reviews for this story. WHY?

Disclaimer: I do not own Paul, Reggie or any of the Pokémon. I just own Sam, Emily, and Vivian.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 4**

For about the rest of that week, I slept and listened to Reggie's stories. I was lucky the third time I woke up because my sisters woke up too. I was so happy to see that they were okay. Being the oldest now, I've got to love all of them equally well. I told Reggie that my sisters were twins but he didn't believe it. I could see why though. Vivian was a happy child who loved the color pink. Emily, on the other hand, could only wish that she got the deepest blacks or reds. She even had her lip pierced. The nurse who had been taking care of us came in on Saturday. She told us that we could leave by that afternoon. My sisters were overjoyed by this news. However, one thought crossed my mind before it crossed theirs. I thought about it for about an hour before it ate away at me so much I felt I had to scream it to the world. So I told my sisters and the company in our room my thought.

"Girls. I'm happy we get to leave and everything but there's just one problem," I began.

"What's that?" Vivian asked.

"We have no place to go after this," I said.

I looked down at my now balled fists sadly. Mightyena came up beside my and nudged my hand. I carefully stroked her. I looked back up to my sisters. Emily was looking up at the ceiling with a sad look on her face. Vivian had her head in her lap, trying to mask her sadness from me. I smiled to myself. That's my little trooper and I taught her how to be strong. Back to the matter at hand though. My biggest concern is where we will go. We can't go back home. There's that summer beach house we have. Oh, but it got destroyed two summers ago. Shoot! Things are just not working out for me. I looked to Paul. Again he didn't seem to care. Did this guy do, like, anything nice? I sighed and turned my attention to Reggie. He had his finger under his chin. He was definitely thinking and I was wondering what about but I had my own worries to, well, worry about.

"I've got it!" I heard Reggie shout.

My thoughts ceased and I looked up at him. I realized that everyone, even Paul, was looking at him with anticipation. He smiled as everyone looked at him.

"You three can come stay with us," he said finally.

"But Reggie, we wouldn't want to impose. You're already trying to support Paul and his Pokémon. We would just a burden to you," I told Reggie sadly.

Reggie laughed at my statement. I was beginning to wonder that if being around Paul so much had made him crazy. Mightyena cocked her head in confusion. Don't worry girl, you're not the only one confused. Reggie finished laughing and took a minute to catch his breath before continuing again.

"I wouldn't mind at all. You three wouldn't be a burden. If fact it might be kind of fun to help support you three too!" he said happily.

"Perhaps. And I'm sure that Emily over there would like to learn more about breeding," I said looking over at my punk sister.

Emily let a smile turn her lips and lip ring into a smile. It warmed my heart to see to her smile again after such a long time. Maybe this would be good for us. I smiled in return.

"Alright Reggie, you're on. But if it doesn't work out for either of us we're leaving. Got it?" I told him.

He nodded his head and replied, "Got it."

Several hours later my sisters and I were getting the blood flow back into our legs by stepping in place. By four o' clock we were checking out of the hospital and leaving to head to Paul and Reggie's home. I'm feeling both complete worry and utter excitement. I took a couple of deep breaths while we were walking. Mightyena was walking beside me with her head in full Noctowl mode. Swiveling around trying to see everything there was to see in Velistone City. I reached down and pat her head when she was looking at a tall building. We soon reached a house with a white picket fence around it. The guys went into the gate. I guess this is their house. We walked with them into the medium sized house. We looked around when we were all inside. The living room was a nice place. A nice sized couch that could easily fit all of us on it. A large TV and coffee table right in front of it. Nice.

"Welcome to our home!" Reggie shouted.

The girls and I giggled and bowed in a mocking sort of way. Reggie laughed a bit as well.

"Okay," he said, clapping his hands, "we have three bedrooms up stairs. Paul and I occupy two so that leaves one left. It has a bed and dresser that could fit two people and their cloths. Someone is going to have to sleep down here on the couch. So who's sleepin' where?"

"I'll sleep down here. Vivian and Emily will sleep in the bed upstairs," I told him.

"Says who?" Vivian asked.

I turned, glared at her, and said, "I did."

She slowly moved behind Emily to avoid my glare. According to everyone I knew I have a special glare. It burns like the fires that Entei creates. It works wonders for me sometimes.

"Alright! Now that this whole sleeping arrangement is settled, how would you girls like to see all of the Pokémon that stay with us?" Reggie asked us.

"Sure!" Vivian replied.

"Whatever," Emily said with no emotion.

"Delightful," I replied simply.

He smiled and walked back out the door. We followed shortly after he began walking. I saw Paul out of the corner of my eye. He was glaring at my Mightyena, who was glaring back. I knew that if I left her here that things would start to get bloody.

"Come Mightyena!" I called quickly.

Her head jerked up at the sound of my voice. She bounded up and followed me at my heels until we were out the door. She walked calmly beside me as if nothing had happened between her and Paul just seconds before. Good girl! Mask your pain and anger for when you truly need it. Worked for me for years. Reggie whistled once and several Pokémon came running up and jumped up and down at his feet. Vivian immediately went up to a Marill.

"OH, AREN'T YOU THE CUTEST!" she cooed.

The Marill happily bounced at her feet in response to the compliment.

"May I pick it up?" she asked Reggie.

"Of course," he answered.

She smiled and picked the Marill up not a second later. She ran over and stopped in front of me, petting the young Marill.

"Oh, isn't it just the cutest Sammy?" she asked me.

"It's adorable V," I said.

Mightyena nudged my hand again. I looked down to her with questioning eyes. She looked up at me with Growlithe eyes. I almost 'awed' at the sight of her.

"But not as cute as you my sweet Mighty girl," I told her petting her at the same time.

She cried her name in response. I felt a presence come and stand behind me. Mightyena growled when she saw who it was. I didn't know who it was but they were approaching me. When they stood less than two feet away from me, I began to pet Mightyena again. She looked at me with confused eyes. I did a small and silent shush to get her to quiet down. She did so immediately. I watched the figure reach out a hand to me. I quickly grabbed the hand and flipped the figure over.

"OW!" it cried out.

My instincts immediately grew to worry as I saw who it was. All heads turned to me and the figure. It was Paul I had flipped.

"Oh my gosh! Paul I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled at me.

My worry turned to anger when he said this.

"ARE YOU BLIND? YOU SNUCK UP BEHIND ME SO I ACTED OUT OF INSTICTS! AND I SAID I WAS SORRY! GRACIOUS! I THINK YOU JUST CAN'T TAKE THE FACT THAT I FLIPPED YOU OVER WITH EASE! AND I'M A GIRL!" I yelled back.

Paul looked taken aback by my yelling. I turned and began to stomp back to the house.

"C'MON MIGHTYENA!" I yelled.

Mightyena growled to Paul once more before following me back into the house. I sat down on the couch and sighed. I reached up and grabbed a few strands of my golden blond hair. I began to run my nails of both hands through the strands. I feel kinda bad for yelling at Paul like that but, hey, he deserved it. It would have been better for me to yell at him now than later. I felt another presence approach me. I sighed again.

"If you're gonna yell at me just don't make it a lecture," I said sadly.

I knew this wasn't going to work out. I heard chuckling beside me. I looked over to see Reggie standing next to me, smiling. I raised one of my eyebrows to signal I was lost as to why he was smiling. His smile widened.

"Nobody has ever stood up to Paul like that. I think he was quite impressed," he said.

I said nothing. He put an arm around me. I smiled at him lightly. He looked happy that I was happy.

"Now how 'bout you and Gardevior help me with dinner?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

I then got up and ran to the kitchen to help with dinner.


	6. Chapter 5

**Of course it happens to me!**

Hey I'm back! Fun chapters so far. But there are still many to discover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my three girls: Sam, Vivian, and Emily.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 5**

We were all eating dinner in silence. I occasionally looked to see E and V's faces. I even looked at Reggie's face once or twice. But not Paul's face. Oh no, I was not in the mood to look at him. I guess it's kind of obvious why though. I mean he yelled at me when I said I was sorry for an accident. I didn't mean to flip him over. I wasn't very hungry but was forcing some food to go down my throat. About half way through I couldn't stuff myself anymore. I put my fork in my plate with a small clang and placed my napkin, which was in my lap, on the table next to it. Then I slid my chair back with a small squeak.

"If you'll excuse me," I said politely.

"Wher ar yo goin' Sam?" Vivian asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Swallow before speaking. I can't understand you with food in your mouth," I told her.

She did what she was told and asked again, "Where are you going Sam?"

"Outside," I replied simply.

I kept walking until I was out the door. I walked into the backyard and sat under a large oak tree. I began to stroke my hair as I did before I helped Reggie get dinner ready. After a few moments I saw my Pokémon come out of the house. They came right up to me and sat with me. Mightyena sat to my right so close I could feel her fur rub against my bare arms. Gardevoir sat to my left like a human would. Pidgeot flew into the lowest branch of the oak tree. Mudkip bounced into my lap, where I pet him softly. I sighed deeply. I thought of everything that's happened so far. So far, things haven't been good.

"_You're troubled. Why?" _a voice asked me.

"Well, my family's now dead except for my younger sisters, I lost pretty much all of my Pokémon friends, and I yelled at one of my new friends," I replied aloud.

If people saw me talking, they would think I was crazy. I'm not but everyone would think that.

"_There, there. Things will get better,"_ it said.

I realized it was the oak tree behind me. Did I forget to mention I hear and speak to plants? I did? Whoops! My Bad!

I turned to the oak behind me and questioned, "How?"

"_You are special. Did you know this?"_

"No."

"_Well you are. Not many mortals can speak and listen with the plants as you can."_

"So… it's just one thing."

"_It isn't just one thing. There are several abilities locked away inside you. You just haven't discovered them yet."  
_

"But how can I discover them? Is there a way?"

"_You must speak with the elders."_

"Elders?"

"_Yes. The elders are any part of nature that have been around long enough to wait for you. And there are several." _

"Waiting? For me? Are you sure I'm the one you're talking about?"

"_Quite sure Samantha. In fact, one of the elders who are waiting for you lives in this yard."_

"Really? Which one?"

"_The elm tree over there has been waiting for you to come. She has waited over 3,000 years for you."_

"3,000 years? Wow! What will she teach me?"

"_I don't know. She wouldn't tell me that."_

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to find out then. Thank you for your help setting me on the right path."

"_No problem. Someone had to do it eventually."  
_

I chuckled lightly at this and stood up. I pat the oak's trunk before walking over to the elm tree. When I was just about to speak with her, I felt several presences behind me. I turned my head lightly to see my sisters, Reggie and, surprisingly, Paul standing behind me. I turned back to the thin tree with little notice that they were there. I sat down on the grass and looked up at the elm.

"Miss elm?" I called.

"_Yes?" _a raspy voice called back.

"My name is Samantha and I heard you were looking for me," I told the she-tree.

"_OH! SAMANTHA! AT LAST YOU CAME!" _she screamed.

"Yes, I heard you could help me unlock one of my many abilities."

"_That's what I'm here for Sam. I will be teaching you how to speak with the Pokémon."_

"With the Pokémon?"

"_Yes, now listen child. Are you sitting down?"_

"Yes."

"_Good. Now I want you to close your eyes."  
_

I did what I was told and shut my eyes so I saw nothing but darkness.

"Okay. They're closed."

"_Excellent. Now I want you to focus on you Pokémon friends. Focus on them hard. You must focus so much you can feel their heart beat in rhythm with your heart."  
_

I took several minutes to focus on them. After about three minutes I felt four different heartbeats corresponding with my own.

"I… I feel it."

"_Marvelous! You're almost done. Now keep some of your focus on their heartbeats. Use the rest to focus on Pokémon speech." _

I did as I was told but I started to get a headache. I cried out slightly from pain.

"_Don't worry child, it will be over soon. I'll be here when you wake up." _

"Wh-when I wake up?"

I didn't hear her reply though for I black out not a minute later.

* * *

My head swam as I tried to regain my consciousness. There were voices but they sounded as though they were far away.

"Sam? You okay?" a deep feminine voice asked.

I didn't know whose voice this was. It wasn't any of my sisters and it was too feminine to be Paul or Reggie's.

"Mistress? Can you hear us?" a second asked.

Again, not my sisters. I moaned slightly at the pain my head was feeling.

"Look E! She's waking up!" Vivian's voice sounded in my darkness.

Hooray! Someone I know.

"_Time to wake up child."_

The elm tree! I opened my eyes slightly to see everyone, even Paul, standing over me with concerned looks. I carefully sat up and looked around. I couldn't find the source of those first two voices. Reggie must have noticed me looking around because his face fell from worry to fear.

"What are you looking for Sam?" he asked.

"Where are they?" I asked to anyone who would care.

That left Paul out. V's face turned to confusion.

"Who?" she asked.

"The female voices that's who," I told them.

"There's nobody else here," E said.

"I not deaf. I heard two female voices because one called me by my real name but the other called me mistress," I explained.

"Maybe we should get you inside," Reggie suggested.

They were about to help me up when I remembered what I was doing before.

"Wait!" I called to them.

They stopped in their tracks and waited. I turned to my Pokémon which were looking at me curiously.

"Mightyena. Come here," I said calmly.

My Mightyena walked over to me and sat beside me. I took my hand and placed it on her head, beginning to pet her.

"What happened when I passed out Mightyena?" I asked her.

The others looked at me strangely for asking a Pokémon. But I felt like I knew what I was doing. I did this for a reason.

"Well, you fell to the ground and we all came rushing over," she replied before adding, "you've only been out for about two minutes. It's about 7:02 now,"

I smiled to myself. In fact, I just about screamed in happiness. Instead, I threw my arms into the air.

"YES!" I cried.

"She gone delirious!" I heard E shout.

I turned to all of them quickly.

"I did it!" I told them.

"Did what?" Reggie asked.

"I did what the elm tree told me to and now I can speak to Pokémon," I explained.

V and E looked so happy for me. Reggie and Paul looked confused however. V and E ignored them and ran over, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"We're so happy for you sis!" V began.

"Yeah! Who knew you could do this?" E said.

"Not me! I just listened to the oak tree, who told me to go to the elm tree," I said gesturing to the two trees I spoke to.

"And she taught you?" E asked.

"Yes," I replied simply.

"_Child,"_ I heard the elm say.

"One sec guys," I told them, "Yes?"

"_This is just one of your many powers. You must go on a journey to find the other elders. They will not be as easy to find as I was."_

"Do you have any idea where I could start looking?"

"_There is a set of woods near Hearthome city. Why not try starting there? I'm sure you could find another tree that could help you find an elder."  
_

"Thank you."

"_Anytime. You are the chosen one after all."_

"I am?"

"_Of course. Now you better get ready. You must leave tomorrow."_

"I will. Thanks again."

"_You're welcome."_

I jumped up from my spot and turned to my family and friends, furry and human.

"Guys, meeting inside. Now!" I told them.

We all raced inside so I could discuss my plan with them.

* * *

I have no idea if I spelt Hearthome right. Sorry if I didn't.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	7. Chapter 6

**Of Course it happens to me!**

I haven't done this story in a while. I think it needs a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sam and her sisters. If I did own more than them, there would be some BIG changes made to Pokémon.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 6**

"Wait! You want to do what now?" V asked me.

"I told you, I want to go to Hearthome City to look for the elder tree that supposedly lives in the forest nearby," I answered.

We had all come into the house for a meeting. We gave a very brief explanation to Reggie and Paul as to how I can talk to the plants and now Pokémon. They, somewhat, understood and didn't hold my gift against me. Strange right? I would have assumed that Paul would automatically wish to rub it right in my face that I'm different from everyone else.

"And you want me to come with you, why again?" she asked.

"Two reasons. One: I don't want to go alone and two: it will allow you the chance to follow your dream of being a coordinator," I told her.

She jumped up and down and exclaimed happily, "OH REALLY? DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT? OH THANKS SAMMY!"

"What have I told you about calling me Sammy?" I asked her with my glare.

She stopped and quietly said, "Not to do it."

"Exactly," I responded.

"Wait! What about me?" E asked.

"Well, if Reggie doesn't mind, I thought you could stay here, watch our Pokémon that we don't need and maybe… have Reggie help you out with some of your breeding techniques. Y'know, like a mentor?" I told her.

"I would absolutely love that! Reggie _please_ take me under your wing! Grandfather didn't get to finish my training as a breeder before he died and I've been looking far and wide for a new mentor!" Emily begged him.

I would have giggled a bit if I didn't know that was true and she wasn't exaggerating. Instead I gave her soft smile.

"I would absolutely love to have a student! Of course I will!" Reggie told her.

What she did next completely surprised me. She jumped up and down then _hugged_, yes hugged, Reggie, saying thank you like a broken record. Reggie chuckled at her and I joined in a few seconds later.

"Alright E, give Reggie some space. I think he gets that you're thankful," I teased.

"Oh shut up Sam!" she yelled.

I bust out laughing a moment later. V joined me, as did Reggie. Paul just smirked a bit. Emotionless boy.

"Paul, why don't you go with the girls?" Reggie asked.

"NO!" Paul and I yelled at the same time.

"Why not?" he asked us.

"Why not? He's mean and heartless and… and he and I will just get into a fight every ten minutes! Besides, Mightyena already wants to tear him limb from limb! I don't want to put him in danger!" I explained while pointing to Paul.

"Okay but Paul… why don't you want to go?"

"Because that _girl_ is a menace and a complete waste of time. _The chosen one_. Yeah, that's a good one. You're no chosen one. You shouldn't even be a human! You should be a rock. So everyone will know you're just a waste of time!" he said.

V and E gasped.

"Paul!" Reggie yelled.

I couldn't speak for a moment as I let the words set in. The anger that I had bottled up from before mixed with my new anger but sorrow mixed with it. Tears welled up in my eyes. I exploded.

"At least I have feelings you heartless, sexist brick!" I screamed while tears poured down my face.

I raced out of the house, ignorant of Reggie, V and E's callings for me to come back. I ran through Veilstone in search of a place where I could be alone and nobody could find me. I ended up running out of the town and sitting in the rainy field next to the town behind a tree. Paul just doesn't understand how lucky he really is. He never had to worry about living up to the family name. He wasn't expected to be the greatest trainer in the entire world. It was his own choice if he wanted to try for that. Tears continued to run down my face. Most of their saltiness mixing with the freshness of the rain water that fell from the sky. I simply sat there crying while feeling the rain drops run down my skin and soaking my clothes.

"SAM!" I heard someone yell.

Oh no! It's V's voice!

"Sam!" I heard two more voices yell.

Reggie and E! I jump up quickly and race into the trees. I climbed a tall tree quickly to one of the highest branches. I sat on the sturdy branch and breathed quietly through my mouth. I looked down to see Reggie, V and E looking around.

"I don't see her anywhere!" V exclaimed.

"I told you she was a waste of time," a voice said from behind them.

"Shut up Paul!" E yelled to him.

"Yes, if you're not going to help us find her then go home. We have to find her before the storm hits," Reggie told him.

I watched as Paul paused while he thought for a moment. Emily scoffed.

"Whatever you wanna do Paul doesn't matter to V and I. In fact it might be good thing if you go back. You are the one who drove our sister away in tears," Emily said.

Paul looked down with… sorrow? Disdain? I couldn't tell. All I know is that Paul stood there for a few minutes while E, V and Reggie walked off. I watched Paul stand there for a moment before he turned walked in the other direction a few steps. He stopped once again though and looked down. His shoulders heaved in a way that I knew he sighed deeply. He then turned and raced towards the other three. I just watched in confusion as to why he would do that. I looked to the west to see that Reggie wasn't lying. Darker gray clouds were moving this way to signal a storm to come. I decided I would stay until about ten minutes after the storm started.

* * *

Eventually the storm started and I began to time myself. Reggie, V, E and Paul walked back towards Reggie and Paul's house about seven minutes before so I was in the clear to get down. I carefully climbed down the tree, wary of the slick with rain branches. I stayed in the storm until my ten minutes were up then began to walk back toward Velistone city. My clothes were completely soaked but I didn't need to worry. I've been in this kind of weather before and never gotten sick. Anyway I just continued to walk the streets of Veilstone that were getting wet from the light sprinkle of rain until I reached Reggie and Paul's home. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"We'll get it," I heard a sad V say from inside.

The door opened to reveal a sorrow filled Vivian and Emily. They looked up at me and their faces changed to that of shock. I gave them a small smile. Suddenly I was pulled inside the home, I heard the door shut behind me, and then I was engulfed in a warm, two-way hug.

"Oh Sam! You're okay!" V said through her tears.

"Thank the heavens!" E voiced.

"Girls, who was at the door?" Reggie croaked in question.

Both moved aside so that Reggie could see me. I smiled sheepishly at him before I was engulfed again in an even bigger, warmer hug. Reggie gave me a small squeeze during the hug.

"You're alright. I'm so glad," he said softly.

I started to tear up again. Never in my life has a man that I've known for less than a few days hugged me and told me that he was glad I was alright. I shut my eyes as the tears ran down my face again and I nodded lightly.

"I'm alright," I whispered.

"We should get you a towel. You must be cold," V said.

Reggie let me go as he and I both noticed that my teeth were chattering. He raced out of the room as V and E led me to the couch to sit down. I sat as Reggie placed the towel around my shoulders. I pulled it closer around my body as E whispered something to Reggie. He nodded to her and she raced into the kitchen. V sat beside me and rubbed my arms to help get some warmth back into them.

"Where did you go Sam? Why didn't you answer us when we called your name? And didn't you think, at least once, about getting hypothermia?" V questioned me.

"I was amongst the trees west of Veilstone. I needed some time to myself which is why I didn't answer you. And you know that I've been in that kind of weather before and never gotten sick," I said while rolling my eyes.

E came back into the room with a steaming hot mug in her hands. She handed it to me and I took it without question. I sniffed at the top of the mug. I gasped slightly when I recognized the scent.

"Your homemade hot cocoa!" I exclaimed.

"I thought it might help warm you up," E explained.

"Thank you," I said as I took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Reggie asked me.

I nodded before taking another sip. Paul walked into the room a moment later. We stared at each other for a few moments before he looked down. I wasn't able to see his expression because his plum colored bangs covered his eyes.

"Sam…" I hear him say.

I hummed in question to him.

"I… I'm sorry," he said quietly.

I could still hear him. I could also tell that he wasn't used to apologizing. I smiled lightly to him before nodding.

"It's okay," I told him.

"If you don't mind… Do you think… I could go with you… and V to Hearthome?" he asked nervously.

V looked at me expectedly. I looked at her for some advice. She shook her head and gave me a look that said, 'it's your decision". I looked down and thought for a moment. Finally I sighed deeply then smiled.

"It would be nice to have someone there with us who knows the Sinnoh region," I said.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked looking up.

"I think it does. Don't you?" I rhetorically asked.

He smiled lightly at me which I returned. Reggie looked happy that it was his brother who decided to go with us instead of us deciding to drag him along.

"You'll leave tomorrow morning. Is that fair?" Reggie said.

"That's fair with me," I said.

"Sounds good," V told him.

"Fine by me," Paul said.

We all sat down for dinner and went to bed shortly afterwards. I didn't fall asleep right away but I eventually did.

* * *

**~Several hours later. No one's POV.~**

Several hours later, Paul awoke and went down stairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. He quickly drank the water, placed the glass in the sink, and walked out of the kitchen. On the way to the stairs, Paul paused and looked to the couch where Sam slept. He quietly approached the couch and looked over the back of it until he saw Sam. She was sleeping peacefully, breathing deeply with a small smile on her face. He watched her for a moment before a slightly red glow grabbed at his attention. He followed the glow until his eyes landed on her hand. On her hand was a glowing symbol that looked like Entei's face. He stared at it for a moment before snapping out of it and looked back at Sam's face. She still slept peacefully. He reached out a hand and gently stroked her face with one of his fingers.

"You are one strange girl. But I could get used to that, Samantha," he said quietly to her sleeping form.

He then moved away and walked back up the stairs to his room.


End file.
